the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Estia Yamanaka
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' Estia Yamanaka, born to (insert male Yamanaka) and (insert female Hyūga from branch family), definitely takes after her father. Taller than average, with a thin but supple frame and a full head of light blonde hair, Estia would be just another Yamanaka if it were not for her distinctive white eyes. While not born to the main line of either clan, the merging of two great clans of Konoha was a notable enough event to put a great deal of responsability upon Estia's shoulders. However, she never let the strain show on her sunny personality, maintaining her sense of humour and friendly disposition. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 5 ' 'Speed: 7 ' 'Chakra Levels: 9 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 3 ' '''CP: 65 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Genjutsu ' '''Genin 2: Yamanaka Hiden ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Shadow Illusion Technique - Upon successfully placing the opponant(s) under this genjutsu, Estia can make attacks directed at the opponant appear as though from different location (For example, a kunai thrown from above aimed at the head would apear to be aimed at the left shoulder). +5 Str for the selected attack(s). CP / 5 CP maintain # Mind Body Transmittion Technique - Estia is able to telepathically communicate with willing target(s) such as team mate(s). If the person is within sight or touch of the user and is willing, the user is able to telepathically communicate with them, allowing them to carry a conversation. The user is also able to add a willing person to the conversation (termed 'Network') by touching them with their chakra during the duration of the conversation. CP / 5 CP maintain per person in the conversation. # Mind Body Sense Transmittion Technique - Estia is able to deepen the telepathic communication granted by using the Mind Body Trasmittion Technique, allowing the trasmittion of a single desired sense to all current members of the 'Network' (Senses include sight, hearing, taste, smell and touch). When used in this way, any member of the 'Network' can put forward their sense to the 'Network', allowing each member of the 'Network' to experience multiple senses simultainiously from different perspectives. initial CP / +5 CP from target when adding sense to the 'Network' Equipment *(3) Set of Kunai Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story The union of Estia's parent's was a long fought battle, the victors eventually being the Yamanakas and love. The Hyūga demanded a role in her growth, and while she was allowed to keep her eyes and learn the Hyūga techniques, she was forever barred from teaching them to her children unless they should bare the name Hyūga. Growing up with the oppresive expectations of two great clans of Konoha, one being the esteemed Hyūga, Estia longed to get away and spend time playing with her friends. However, while this behavior was encouraged by her parents, her respective clans taught her to work hard, set herself goals, and to use her obvious people skills to her advantage. Growing up, she heard whispers of what different family members hoped of her: to work at T&I, to join the ANBU, maybe even an apprenticeship with the Hokage themself. However, Estia has taken her lessons to heart; she already has a plan, and she cares little for the expectations placed upon her.Category:Character